The Loud House: Movie Madness
by Alexpv22
Summary: (Full Summary Inside)


Movie Madness

(Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House or any of its characters. They are the property of Chris Savino, the Loud House production team and Nickelodeon Studios. So…please, don't sue me) 

Summary: (Set after the events of Pulp Friction) After introducing the characters of The Full House Gang to Bill Buck, creator of the Ace Savvy comic series; the public soon falls in love with them. In time, this popularity reaches Hollywood; where a big-name mogul desires to adapt the Full House Gang to the Big Screen. But will this end up becoming a dream come true or will it become a nightmare? 

It was a sunny afternoon in Royal Woods, Michigan; the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing pleasantly through the trees and kids were playing happily outside. Through this pleasant atmosphere, a mail truck came driving down the road to a large house. Upon reaching it, the mailman nervously exited his vehicle and cautiously approached the family's mailbox.

 _"Just…Just go over, stick the mail in and leave; that's it"_ he thought nervously, _"maybe…they won't notice you."_ But just as he reached box, a small dog began barking madly inside the house; causing the mailman to yelp in alarm. Desperate, he tried to silence the dog as softly as he could…but it was too late.

Soon, the ground beneath him began to shake slightly and his ears echoed with the sounds of loud cheers and shouting. "Dang it" squeaked the mailman, his face going pale; " _I gotta get outta here!"_ With a loud shriek of terror; he dumped the family's mail onto the grass, ran to his truck and raced away in sheer terror.

Mere seconds after the carrier left, the house doors burst open and the occupants raced outside excitedly. Said occupants consisted of the infamous Loud Siblings, Lincoln and his ten sisters. Upon collecting their mail; Leni, the second eldest sister, gazed at the retreating mail truck in confusion.

"Gee, wonder why he looked so scared" she murmured, "none of the other mail people act that way, when they come here." "Must be a new guy, Sis" chuckled Lynn, the family jock. Soon, each of the sisters began sorting through their mail. This ranged from love letters to Lori, mechanics catalogs for Lana, Sports Magazines for Lynn (non-swimsuit related,) something from Luna's Rockers' Hall of Fame subscription and other parcels.

As the mail was being sorted out; Lincoln approached Lori, bouncing giddily. "Anything for me yet, Lori; anything for me" he asked eagerly, Lori gave her brother a grin and calmly held him down. "Just give me a sec, there's a lot of stuff to go through" she stated, patting Lincoln's head.

Lincoln then turns to the viewers and begins to explain the scenario. "You're all probably wondering why I'm excited for the mail today. Is it a new comic…yes and no" he explains. "See…for those who remember; I recently showed something to Bill Buck…the man behind my favorite comic series, Ace Savvy."

 **(Flashes of Ace Savvy comic images appear)**

"You may be asking 'why is this so important'" he asks the viewer, "well…I showed him a new idea I came up with for some new characters, all based on each of my sisters and my school principal." He then brings out a copy of the comic and shows of a splash page. One showing off each of the characters on their respective playing card.

At the bottom, the name of these heroes is seen in bold, red lettering; "The Full House Gang." "When I showed the idea to Mr. Buck, he loved it and decided to make the characters canon in the comics' universe!" he squealed with glee. Lincoln's train of thought was suddenly halted, after feeling Lori tapping an envelope to his cheek.

"I believe _this_ is what you were waiting on, Lil' Bro" she said with a coy grin, placing the envelope into Lincoln's hands. Without pause, he gently yet quickly opened it and pulled out a slip of paper. Upon seeing it, his eyes almost popped from his head.

"What'cha got there, Big Brother" Lola asked, approaching him, "I believe our elder sibling is holding a check within his grasp" answered Lisa. Leni blinked in confusion and said how she was unaware of Walt ever laying eggs recently. "Okay, Leni…first of all; Walt is a _boy…_ he can't lay eggs" murmured Lana, facepalming herself, "second of all, how did Lincoln get a check?"

Lincoln smiled bright and said that it was a royalty check sent by Bill Buck. "You guys remember my Full House Gang characters, right" he asked, to which all ten girls murmured with great excitement. "I remember, Bro" chimed Luna, "can't believe they all got so popular in such a short time."

Everyone surrounded Lincoln and began asking him how much the check was. When their mother saw this, she immediately asked them all to give him space. "So, sweetie; how much is this month's check" she asked eagerly.

Though she herself never felt drawn to them, she knew how important Lincoln's Ace Savvy books were and how much they pushed him to be creative. With a relaxing sigh to calm his nerves, Lincoln turned over the check. When he saw the amount on the balance, his eyes almost popped from their sockets.

Before he could say anything, Lincoln fell hard to the ground; overcome with shock. Lori quickly caught the check, before he fell and looked at it herself. Much like Lincoln, she was also overcome with great surprise.

She faced the check towards her sisters and asked Lisa if the small mark on the balance was a decimal point. Upon recovering from her own shock, Lisa answered "no, Sister…that is a comma." To say that the revelation rocked everyone to their cores would be a _gross_ understatement.

"LYNN" cried Rita, "COME QUICK, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY!" Sometime later, after everyone had calmed down; a special dinner was being made in honor of Lincoln's success. "I still can't believe it" murmured Lynn, "that check looked like it was worth ten grand!"

Lincoln couldn't quite believe it either, after taking it out of the envelope. So, he decided to give Bill Buck a call at his office.

 **(Hours Earlier)**

 _Without hesitation, Lincoln rushed to his room and collected his laptop. Then, he proceeded to lookup Mr. Buck's number on the comic company's website. Upon finding it, he called him up and told his idol that he got the check._

 _"That is good to hear, my boy" Bill said with great pride, "I trust your family knows of this as well?" Lincoln nodded in reply and then humbly said it felt a tad much. "Nonsense, Lincoln" assured Mr. Buck, "your characters have become very popular, since they're introduction."_

 _He then went on to mention that not only have copies of the Full House Gang stories been selling like hotcakes. But on his travels, he would see young ladies and even boys dressing up as the girls' characters. "Adding them to my series was, perhaps the best thing to happen to Ace Savvy in ages; dear boy" Mr. Buck complimented._

 _Lincoln blushed at the praise and said how he couldn't take_ all _the credit. "Without my sisters being who they are, I wouldn't have gotten the idea" he stated, "well, share_ them _my congratulations as well; would you please" Buck requested. To which Lincoln accepted with great enthusiasm._

 _After thanking him for the check one final time, Lincoln bade Mr. Buck farewell and turned off his laptop. Then, he proceeded to call Clyde; anxious to share the news with him._

 **(Back to Reality)**

Lincoln lets out a soft sigh and takes a bite of his celebration dinner; before facing the audience. "My idea is now extremely popular, I've got ten-grand added to my account for my future comic book idea plans and my sisters are lovin' being household names; could life get any sweeter?" he asks. Just then, a soft beeping is heard; to which Lori mistakes it as Bobby calling on _her_ phone.

Everyone looks over and sees that it's Lincoln's phone that was ringing. After getting permission from his folks, Lincoln turns on his phone and sees Clyde on the ID. Upon answering, he hears his friend breathing heavily into his inhaler.

"Clyde, easy" Lincoln urges, "you gotta calm down or else you'll pass out…again!" Upon relaxing himself, Clyde began bouncing on his bed slightly with glee. "Dude, did you check your e-mails yet?" he asked eagerly, to which Lincoln gave a soft shake of the head.

"Well, as soon as you can; you've _got_ to do it" giggled Clyde, "this is huge!" Everyone at the table overheard this statement and began asking what had him so excited. Moments later, the house seemed eerily quiet…too much so.

Then, the entire block seemed to shake violently from the sonic blast brought upon them by a loud uproar of cheers. This cacophony of noise caused the Loud Sisters to rush hurriedly towards the source, the hall closet (or Lincoln's bedroom. With a bothered huff, Lynn kicked the door in and found Lincoln dancing about like a fool.

"Linky, what's going on" questioned Leni worriedly, "yeah, dude; you're makin' more noise than I do when I amp up my tunes" added Luna. Lincoln ceased dancing, upon hearing their voices and faced his sisters with a broad smile. "Uh…Lincoln" Lori murmured with discomfort, "your smile is literally, giving us the creeps…no offense."

Lincoln suddenly realized his strange behavior and his smile shrunk down just a smidge to a reasonably-sized grin. "Sorry, you guys…I'm just so excited, I feel like I'm gonna explode" he giggled merrily. "And what, pray tell has you in such an elated state" questioned Lisa. With giddy laughter, Lincoln shows everyone his e-mail account and directs their attention to the top message.

Upon taking a close look at the message, Lynn Jr.'s jaw dropped. Then, she pointed at her brother and back at the screen in stunned silence. Finally, Lola got bored and demanded to know what was happening.

"Guys…look at the e-mail address" Lynn said softly, the others did just that but didn't see anything amiss. "Guys; we, literally don't know what all the fuss is about" sighed Lori. Then, when the parents entered and got a look at the e-mail; they almost fell over like lead.

"Lincoln…did you seriously get an e-mail from… _him?_ " questioned Lynn Sr., a mad smile forming on his face. When Lincoln nodded in reply, both parents scooped him up in a tight group hug and giggled madly. This display however, seemed to further infuriate the sisters.

"Could someone _please_ , tell us what's going on?!" shouted Luna, nearly at the end of her rope. Rita, her mother quickly calmed down enough to show the girls the e-mail address. "You see, girls; this message was sent all the way from _Hollywood!_ " she exclaimed with joy.

This news filled the sisters with curiosity, joy and confusion all at the same time. "Who from Hollywood would send Linc an e-mail…and why?" questioned Lynn, "according to the message, it seems to concern Lincoln's comic book" Lynn Sr. stated. The girls all looked at each other and then at Lincoln curiously.

"According to the e-mail; my characters became so popular, someone wants to make an Ace Savvy Movie…with _THEM_ in it" Lincoln squeaked out excitedly. With this revelation; his sisters all erupted in mad cheers of excitement, shock and delight. Well; that is to say, not _all_ of them felt this way.

Little Lisa interjected in saying that while this accomplishment _was_ to be commended. A small part of her doubted the truth and legitimacy behind it. Lincoln couldn't help but inwardly agree with her, upon hearing this.

But then, his cellphone suddenly went off and the Louds saw that it was Bill Buck's number. Lincoln answered it and heard Mr. Buck ask if he received any new messages as of late. "Yeah…we were just talking about that" he mumbled with uncertainty, "it's from someplace called Majestic Movie Studios and someone wishes to make a movie based on our characters."

Lynn Sr. politely interrupted in asking why he wanted to know about this. _"Because, Mr. Loud; I received the very same message on_ my _computer as well"_ Mr. Buck cried with glee. _"In a few days, someone from the studio will be paying a visit to my office to discuss the legal matters…you know; the adult half of the deal."_

"That's all well and good, Sir" Rita stated, "but how does this all involve our son?" With a smile across his wrinkled lips, Mr. Buck said that he wanted to meet Lincoln himself and learn more about the Full House Gang. _"He wants to know all he can about each member, in order to properly adapt them into the film"_ Mr. Buck explained.

"So…what does _he_ get out of this" questioned Luna, "for that matter, what do _we_ get out of this" added Lola. Everyone glanced over at Lola in slight disapproval, "what…we have a horse in this race too, ya know" Lola said defensively. Despite the moderately selfish tone in her statement, the family _still_ agreed with her.

 _"Don't worry, little miss"_ assured Mr. Buck, _"all will become clear, once the movie people arrive."_ With that said, the call soon ended and the family went downstairs. All anxiously wondering what Fate had in store for Lincoln and their characters.

Days passed and news about the movie mogul's coming to Royal Woods spread like wildfire. Friends, classmates, co-workers, neighbors and all others gathered out in the streets; as if waiting for something. "Do ya see anything yet, Clyde" questioned Lincoln, as he gazed down the street.

"Nothing yet" Clyde murmured sadly, "maybe Lisa was right in thinking the message was a fake." Upon saying this, both boys suddenly saw the neighborhood going absolutely mad. They looked down the road and soon found the reason why.

Coming down the road, glistening in the sunlight was a long, jet-blue limousine. It rolled on by, as if the driver was making a Sunday drive. Then, as it was within inches where Lincoln stood; the vehicle came to a halt.

After that, the front door opened and a fancy-looking man stepped out. "Is _that_ the movie guy that's coming to see us?" questioned Leni eagerly, to which her family unanimously replied in "no." The fancy man, whom Leni was told was the limo driver, approached the middle of the vehicle and opened a door.

Then, the crowd went absolutely insane; as the occupant made his way out. It was a man in his late 20's with light tan skin, sleek black hair, a pointed goatee and purple-lens sunglasses. He was dressed in a fine blue leather tux, wore black and white wing-tip shoes and held a touch-screen cellphone in his hand.

Upon seeing this man, both Loud Parents and the McBrides (Harold and Howard/Howie) screamed like Lori at a boy band concert. "Jeez, Mom and Dad" groaned Lori, clearing out her ears; "what's got you two so excited?" Lynn Sr. did his best to calm down and gestured at the man.

"Do you girls have any idea _who that is?!_ " he squealed madly, the Loud Children only shook their heads in response. "That, kids is James "Sure-Shot" Clark; one of the biggest names in action and drama" Rita stated, trying her darndest to keep herself from exploding with joy. Upon hearing the man's name, Lynn almost fainted from letting out too big of a gasp.

"O…M…G! It's really him?" questioned Lynn excitedly, "he made some of my favorite action movies, _"Midnight Shift"_ being one of 'em." Lori and Leni rolled their eyes slightly and commented on how his dramas felt the more entertaining films he made. "I literally, loved _"It Never Ends;"_ Boo-Boo Bear and I saw it five times" Lori sighed nostalgically.

As the Louds conversed amongst themselves, Mr. Clark made a stride for them. "I'll call ya back, gotta chat with this kid Bill Buck told me about…okay, buh-bye" he said, while chatting on his phone. After hanging up, Clark proceeded to scan the crowd intently.

"Can anybody here tell me where I might find a…uh, Lincoln Lewd?" he asked, which made the _Loud_ Family feel quite perplexed. Then, Lincoln approached the man and cleared his throat; informing him that _he_ was the one he needed. Mr. Clark pulled down his shades and got a good look at him.

"Just…how old are ya, mack?" he asked, "uh…eleven, Sir; Mr. Buck might've told you about that" Lincoln replied. Upon hearing this, the mogul stifled a soft chuckle under his breath. _"Seriously"_ he thought, _"this kid's not even in Junior High yet and_ he _was able to make the biggest comic since The Avengers?"_

After taking a moment to process everything, Mr. Clark smiled slightly and shook Lincoln's hand. "Nice to meet ya, squirt" he said nonchalantly, "gotta say; the moment Buck showed me your story, I thought it was extreme with seven 'X's.' Being a non-action movie viewer, Lola asked if the comment was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Don't worry, honey" assured her mother, "that's just movie lingo meaning that your brother's story really caught his attention." Upon hearing this, Lola decided to cease the moment and introduce herself. "Welcome to Royal Woods, Sir" she said in greeting, while slightly pushing past her brother.

"Who was your favorite character…I'll bet it was the Queen of Diamonds." The movie mogul scowled slightly at the child and pushed her aside slightly. "Stand aside, girly" he grumbled, "I'm in the middle of business talk here."  
Lincoln felt slightly offended at this and demanded, while still keeping calm, that he'd show his sisters some respect. "These girls are what inspired me to _make_ the Full House Gang, to begin with." Upon hearing this, Clark cast a glance at the group of ten and pulled out the comic Bill Buck gave him.

When he saw how near identical they were to the original characters, his eyes almost popped from his head. "Oh, my goodness" he cried, "I am so sorry, I had no idea." He then snapped his fingers and from his limo came his entourage.

Then, they proceeded to pamper each of Lincoln's siblings; along with their parents. "Thank you for…uh, the…kind gesture; Mr. Clark" Rita murmured uneasily, as a manicurist began filling her fingernails. "But could we please get down to business with this movie thing?"

"Yes, of course" the mogul said with a smile. "Let's do lunch, while we talk…y'all like all-you-can-eat?" Moments later; they arrived at Belly Buster, the town's biggest all-you-can-eat restaurant, to discuss matters over lunch. As expected, however; the moment the family entered, several servers and wait staff trembled slightly.

With a family of _that_ size going at the buffet, they feared their restaurant will go out of business. But their fears were soon put to rest, when Mr. Clark handed the maitre d a check. "This meal is on me, ma'am" he said with a smile, "could you bring a round of pop for us, please?"

Still in awe of the check's amount, the woman nodded with a smile and raced off. After collecting their food, everyone got down to business. "I gotta say, I'm still havin' trouble believing a kid wrote such a great addition to Ace Savvy's universe" the mogul quipped.

"That's our bro's think melon at work, dude" Luna praised warmly, "he's always got some wild ideas up there." Mr. Clark smiled and took a bite from his lobster tail. "I really liked the characters, especially how each of their skills reflects whatever card or title they embody."

"So…you really want to make a movie based on our characters" questioned Lori eagerly. "That I do, Miss and to top it off; y'all are coming with me to Hollywood to watch the magic happen" he announced proudly. This proclamation caused the girls to go mad with cheers.

While at another table, Howie and Harold McBride were both crying tears of joy; while hugging their son lovingly. "Our little man…is gonna be a star" Howie sniffled, "I can't wait to tell mother about this!" As the cheers slowly died down, Mr. Clark sought out permission from both boys' parents to bring them back to Hollywood with him.

"Hmmm…they can go but only on the following conditions" Rita said firmly, this caused the children to groan softly. But their mother assured that her terms were fair. "They can go…only if _we_ come with them, along with the McBrides" she stated, " _and…_ we get to watch the filming unfold" added Lynn Sr.

Mr. Clark took the terms into consideration and after thinking for a moment, he nodded in agreement. Then, he took out a contract from a briefcase and slid it in front of the family. "Just sign on the dotted line, little man and we are in business" chuckled Mr. Clark, handing Lincoln a pen.

But just before he could sign, Lisa quickly snagged the contract. "Always remember to look things over, before signing a contract; Brother, dear" she stated, "we don't want another incident like Luna and that 'big deal' she found a Max's Music Hut, do we?" Luna couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment at the comment.

"Dudes, the ad said 150 CD's for 20 bucks" she groaned, "how was _I_ supposed to know that they'd be sending me random albums in the mail at whacked out prices later on?" Lisa said nothing in response, believing her point had been made and turned her attention back to the contract. After reading it over, Lisa handed the contract and pen back to Lincoln.

"So…I can sign now, everything's cool?" questioned Lincoln, "Indeed, Brother; you may sign whenever you wish" Lisa replied. Without hesitation, Lincoln excitedly scribbled his name on the dotted line and the deal was sealed. The following morning, the family was on a plane for Hollywood; complete with First Class seating.

"Ah! If _this_ is what stardom's like, I'm all for it" Lana sighed, rubbing a cleansing mud mask onto her cheeks. "Enjoy it, everyone; it's all courtesy of the studio" chuckled Mr. Clark, reclining in his seat. Everyone quickly followed his order and resumed enjoying all the amenities of their flight.

Eventually, their plane landed at the Los Angeles airport and promptly exited. Then, upon entering the lobby; they spied someone holding up a cue card with their name on it. "Lookie there, guys; _he's_ got the same name as we do" chimed Leni.

"No, Leni" groaned Lori, "he's holding up that sign so that we might recognize it." Upon saying this, the family followed the man outside; where a large limousine sat in waiting for them. "Your carriage awaits, Loud Family" Mr. Clark said "gallantly." With great gladness, the family all loaded themselves into the vehicle and went on their way.

In time, they reached their destination; Majestic Movie Studios. It was here where many of the Louds' favorite movies and shows were filmed. "I can't believe it, we're actually here in Hollywood" sighed Lincoln. "I know, dude" Luna stated, "our crews back home won't believe this."

The limo soon reached the gates of the studio and came to a halt. Upon exiting, Lincoln saw Clyde and his dads along with Bill Buck. "Hey, guys" Lincoln called out, "did your ride go smoothly on the way here?"

"The limo ride, yes…the plane ride, however was the hard part" murmured Harold. "Poor Howie's yet to get over his air sickness, even now." Even Clyde admitted to having a bit of a problem.

But Mr. Buck informed Lincoln that he made sure to help keep them all relaxed on their flight. After that was said, Mr. Clark appeared before the groups. "Now that we're all here" he said with a smile, "it is my pleasure to welcome you to…Majestic Movie Studios."

With that, he gestured for the security officer to open the gate. As the metal doors swung forward, the Loud Sisters gasped in awe at the sight before them. As they entered through the gates, Mr. Clark led them over to the studio where his crew would be filming the Ace Savvy movie.

There, the family spotted a long line of people standing outside one of the studios. Upon taking a closer look, they quickly recognized some of them. "What the heck" cried Lori, "I think I saw Carol Pingrey in the audition line!"

"Not only that…but I think I saw our doubles there as well" Lana called out. Surely enough; upon looking at the line again, the girls and Lincoln saw them…all except for _his_ double. "Guess it's hard to find someone with my kind of hairstyle" Lincoln quipped, while facing the audience.

As they passed the lineup, the sisters' listened in on all their auditions. "Let us…deal with these _losers_ " murmured Carol, adding a growl to emphasize the last word. To which Lori couldn't help but suppress a giggle at the sight of her former rival's attempts to play her role.

"Don't really know why everyone's here" Lola stated, they should just hand the roles over to _us_ instead." This comment caused the crowd of hopefuls to jeer at the pageant girl. "Hey, just because she looks like you; doesn't mean you _are_ the Queen of Diamonds" the Lana double shouted.

The family secretly rolled their eyes, thinking if only they knew the truth. "Believe me, Lil' Missy; I'd love to make you all part of the cast" Mr. Clark stated. As soon as he said that, however; his mood quickly dampened a little.

"But…unfortunately, the studio has already decided to hire professionals to play your roles" he added sullenly. Lincoln nodded in understanding, believing that a professional actor would do the role of Ace more justice than he would. His sisters, however were still rather bothered by the news.

"Who could possibly play the Full House Gang better than us?" Lori groaned, "yeah, no other Joker could pull the PUNches better than me" Luan joked with a laugh. But her family (save Lynn Sr.) only groaned at her misuse of puns. Mr. Clark however, assured everyone that the cast they've chosen will fit the roles like a glove.

Soon, they reached the studio where the film would be made. Upon entering; Lincoln soon spotted Clyde, his dads and Bill Buck inside. Along with them; Lincoln also, much to his surprise, spotted another familiar face.

Standing beside the director was none other than his principal, Wilbur Huggins. "Sir, what brings you to the studio?" questioned Lincoln, "well, my boy; when Mr. Clark found out I was the inspiration behind 'Wild Card' Willy. They asked me to come oversee the production as well" the principal replied. Lincoln couldn't believe his senses; here in this very film studio, all the members of the Full House Gang would be part of the movie.

"These are gonna be the _best_ moments of my life…and I've had some great ones" Lincoln said, while facing the audience.

 **(What follows is a montage of all the highlights of Lincoln's life. From his first SMOOCH concert, to being on the set of "ARRGH!," Even his first kiss with Ronnie Anne)**

His dream trip down memory lane was suddenly disrupted by the sounds of high-pitched, girly squeals of excitement. "OUCH! You guys, you almost busted one of my eardrums" whined Lincoln, sticking a finger into his ear. "Sorry, Linky" Leni murmured apologetically, "yeah, Lincoln…we just got a little excited" added Lori.

Lincoln and Clyde blinked in confusion, wondering what got them so ecstatic. Then, they spotted what looked like Ace himself doing knee-bends near the set. "Whoa, who's that guy" Clyde gasped, "I dunno…but it's almost like Ace himself jumped out of the comic pages" Lincoln said with glee.

Then; the actor finished his exercises, called for a water bottle and removed his mask. Upon seeing the actor's, Lori and Leni went ballistic with joy. "Dudes…what's got them so perky all the sudden" groaned Luna, plugging her ears.

The two elder sisters realized their behavior and quickly calmed down. "Sorry, guys…we're just literally overcome with joy right now" Lori giggled, gesturing at the actor. "I do not see what the hassle is about this particular thespian" Lisa said monotonously.

Lucy murmured the word "sigh" and revealed that it was Blake Bradley. "Who the heck is that…and should we care?" questioned Lynn, "he's only the biggest dreamboat in film and TV" Leni gushed in awe. Mr. Clark went on to say that Blake was chosen to play the role of Ace Savvy.

While Lori sighed dreamily at the idea, Lincoln was not entirely sold. He's got the muscles and the look" he surmised, "but Ace is also known for being the savviest detective in the world…could Blake really embody that?" Blake gave him a chuckle and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I dunno about bein' savvy, kid" he stated, "but when it comes to throwin' down and lookin' good doing it, I'm your guy." Leni and Lori swooned, upon hearing his voice. Then, as Blake walked away; Leni proceeded to run her hand on Lincoln's hair.

"I'm super jelly, Linky" whined Leni, " _the_ Blake Bradley touched your hair." Lori nodded in agreement, then asked if she could have a lock of it…as a sort of "keepsake." Understandably so, Lincoln grimaced and openly refused her request.

"This is ridiculous" Clyde groaned, "that pretty boy is noting like Ace." Lincoln sighed dejectedly and began to hope that things will get better from there. Sadly; this day, Fate was not being very kind to him.

Moments after meeting Ace's actor, they soon came across the man who would play One-Eyed Jack. Much like Lincoln; he, too was met with disappointment. While the actor (a man who looked like Samuel Jackson as Nick Fury and sounded like Phil LaMarr) looked the part; something seemed off about him.

Then, a stage-hand suddenly approached him; carrying a hot latte in his hands. As the actor took a sip, he suddenly let out a soft grimace. "No, no no" he cried effeminately, "I _specifically_ said I wanted a half-caf, java-mocha latte; this is light roast!"

Hearing such a soft-spoken voice come out of a rather tough-looking man seemed almost laughable. But Clyde didn't think so, not even remotely. Not only was One-Eyed Jack like an idol to him, much like how Ace was for Lincoln.

But while Clyde was known for being a sensitive type, _this guy_ took it much too far. The girls quickly took notice of their disdain and assured them it was alright. "Loads of comic book characters get a revamp" Luna stated, "it's no big deal."

Lincoln scoffed slightly and retorted in saying how she would think differently, if _her_ character was drastically altered. "Don't be so dramatic, Lincoln" Lori shrugged, "I'm sure their versions of our characters will be nice updates too." Little did Lori realize, things would not turn out the way she assumed.

Moments later, the Loud Sisters were introduced to the actors who would be performing their characters' roles…and they were not pleased. The studio's version of High Card looked like a Mad Max reject, the Eleven of Hearts was scantily clad. So much so, Lynn Sr. and Rita placed their hands over the eyes of their youngest daughters.

Card Counter, Lisa's character, had been transformed into a computer AI character (much like JARVIS or Friday.) Luan's character of The Joker was like a twisted combination of Harley Quinn and Heath Ledger's Joker; complete with a creepy laugh. Nervously, Luan asked one of the film crew what the deal behind her character was.

"Yeah, well…Joker here was once a lounge comedian, who really loved her job" one of the writers explained. "But then; one night, she gets relentlessly heckled by her audience. So much so, she snapped and went nuts on the crowd."  
To say that the Louds were disgusted by this idea would've been a tremendous understatement. "After that tragedy, she met Ace and asked him to help her change for the better. Now, she's like a sort of…split-personality type of anti-hero." Luan was greatly offended by such a description.

"That doesn't sound like me or my character at all" she cried in outrage, "sorry, girly…but that's what the studio wanted" the writer said, shrugging his shoulders. The rest of the sisters were met with equally despicable revelations of their characters.

Lola and Lana were introduced to the actors for their characters, the Queen of Diamonds and the Royal Flush. But much to their surprise, they were introduced as _fraternal_ twins. "DUDE" shouted Lana, "this is _so not cool_ , why'd you make my character a guy?"

"Why not, only a boy would do the kind of stuff _that_ character does" the actor murmured, "I mean…do you know what kind of example a child hero rolling in mud would present for kids?" Lana felt so infuriated, she felt libel to beat the actor within an inch of his life. Lola was also rather offended by _her_ character's actress.

She was dressed in a tube top, frilly "princess" skirt and had several piercings on both her ears. _"How old is this chick to have that many earrings on"_ Lola thought with a shudder, _"even_ I _have my limits on bling."_ When Lucy stood before her theatrical counterpart; she gave out a shudder of fright, much to the surprise of her kin.

The actress they chose for her role appeared slightly Goth. But instead of looking like a Grim Reaper or an execution, as designed; she looked like a female Batman knockoff. "Okay…I enjoy darkness and the macabre…but even _this_ is too much" Lucy murmured.

Back with Lisa; while she appeared impressed by the computer they chose to represent her character, she had some concerns. "Excuse me…but might I ask why no one could hire another child prodigy to perform this role" she asked. "Kid, do you know how rare it is to find a kid as smart as Card Counter?" a teamster grunted, "it's like lookin' for a needle in a haystack…but nobody remembered to put the needle there in the first place.

Normally, Luan would've laughed at a quip like that…but she was much too disgusted by her actress' makeup job to even smirk. Next, Luna met with the studio's version of Night Club. Who appeared to be dressed like a cross between Marilyn Manson and Ozzy Osborne.

She then looked over at Night Club's guitar case and noticed that the surface looked hollow. "Uh…you got somethin' to hide, brah?" she asked nervously, the actress smiled and reached for the case. Upon propping off the phony board, she revealed a series of firearms; large and small.

"Ever seen El Mariachi, love" questioned the actress in a cockney accent, to which Luna wordlessly shook her head; feeling too shocked to speak. The actress went on to explain that in the movie, her role as a performer would be a front. "I trick the enemy into thinking we're comin' in to play a show. Then, when their guard's down…"

To emphasize her final point; she pulls up the phony handgun from the case, pretending like she's reaching for her instrument, and then proceeds to make gun noises. Luna was greatly shocked by this idea but couldn't say so to the actress. While everyone else recovered from their shock, Lincoln noticed something was missing.

"Hey…where are Strong Suit and The Deuce" he asked, confused; "oh…studio decided to cut her" murmured a stage hand. "Yeah, said somethin' about how a baby throwin' poopy diapers at the enemy felt 'inappropriate' or somethin' like that" added another. Upon hearing this news, little Lola began to wail in sadness; upset that she would not see her character on screen.

As Rita desperately tried to calm her daughter down, a voice suddenly roared in annoyance. "HEY! Somebody shut that baby up, alright" the voice said bitterly, "she's ruining my workout mojo!" The family all sighed slightly; feeling thankful that at least, Lynn's character felt the same.

Then; a moment later, the actress made her way up to the set. Upon getting a good look at her, all the family's previous hopes were crushed. While the actress' costume looked identical to the comic version, her body type was something else entirely.

She appeared to be Lynn's age but her body looked rather…as Lynn put it, slightly "roided" out. "Why does my character look like something out of a Mr. Universe Pageant" cried Lynn in disgust. The actress flex slightly; saying that to make the part look "realistic," she needed to be chiseled enough for it.

"Before signin' up; I've eaten five-dozen eggs in the morning, spent five hours a day workin' out and drinkin' all sorts of protein shakes" the actress explained. Luan chuckled softly, proclaiming that she sounded just like Lynn…just a little. "Like heck it does" shouted the pre-teen jock, "I may love working out…but even _I_ have my limits!"

Upon meeting and learning about their characters' roles, the Loud Siblings all had much to say about it all…and none of it was good. But Mr. Clark assured them everything was fine. "Just you wait, guys and gals" he stated, "you'll flip, once you see them all in action."

"So, does that mean we can stay and watch you film" questioned Lincoln eagerly. Mr. Clark shook his head sadly and said they needed to leave, to ensure the staff could film everything right. Reluctantly, they all made their way off the set and out the studio door.

"Can you believe this" exclaimed Lincoln softly, "those guys looked and acted nothing like our characters at all!" Lisa interjected in saying that while she shared her brother's disdain. They couldn't claim any poor depictions of their characters, unless they saw them in action."

"So, how do you plan on us seeing it happen; Lil' Miss Einstein" prodded Lola irritably, to which Lisa smiled and revealed a small tablet. "How, exactly is that gonna help us; Lis?" questioned Luna, "before we were so…rudely escorted out, I planted a small micro-camera on the set" the wee genius explained. Then, she pressed a button and everyone could see the inside of the studio.

"Awesome" Lincoln cried with joy, "this will show us exactly what those guys have in mind for Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang." After everyone went silent, they sat back and watched the scene unfold. What they saw next made even Lucy go white with fear…well, _whiter_ than normal.

Over the next hour; they saw scenes of intense action, violence and moderately questionable behavior from the theatrical versions of High Card and Eleven of Hearts. By the time the first scene ended, all the girls were begging for Lisa to end the transmission. But Lincoln was so infuriated by it all, he demanded to see more.

As the actors continued on set; Lincoln grew even more offended, when Blake Bradley did _six_ shirtless moments in one scene. But before any of them could see more, the buzzer rang and everyone took five. Upon seeing the crew heading towards the camera, Lisa frantically searched for the destruct button on her tablet.

Everyone let out a muffled yelp, as a stage hand picked up the near microscopic device. "Hey, anybody here drop one of these props for Card Counter's suit?" he asked. Finally, Lisa found the right button and pressed it, causing the camera to explode in a small cloud of smoke.

As another stage hand passed him, he looked at the smoke cloud around his colleague's face and told him not to smoke on set. Meanwhile; outside, the Loud Siblings all let out a heavy sigh of relief. Then, not a second later; their previous outrage and disdain returned with great fervor.

Later that night, after the day's filming was completed; Mr. Clark led the Louds to the ritziest hotel in Hollywood. Where they would be treated to room and board, during their stay; complete with all access to room service and the downstairs buffet. But no one was in the right mood to enjoy any of it, upon checking in.

After hours of trying to sleep/enjoy the hotel's accommodations, Lincoln called for an Emergency Sibling Meeting. Now, it was late in the evening and these meetings never took place during such an hour. But because of the matter at hand, they couldn't wait till morning.

"Okay, guys" Lincoln began, "am I the only one who agrees that the way they're handling the movie looks like garbage?" The ten Loud Sisters all murmured, growled or sighed in disgust/agreement. "I can't believe they did this to our characters… _especially_ mine" grumbled Lola, "the rest of us ain't too happy about the changes either, brah" Luna growled.

The next fifteen minutes were spent in discussing how they wished to change things or bring their concerns to Mr. Clark. When suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Then, said door slid open to reveal their parents; causing the kids to sigh with relief.

"Kids, it's almost 10:30 PM" she said firmly, "you should all be in bed, you have a big day tomorrow." Upon saying this, the kids' moods all went sour. "What's wrong, everybody" Lynn Sr. asked worriedly, "aren't y'all enjoying yourselves?"

"Trust us, Daddy; the city, the shopping and this hotel is literally, the best" Lori informed. "Then…why do you all seem so upset" Rita asked, Lincoln sighed deeply and informed their parents about how much they _hated_ the changes to Lincoln's Full House Gang. "I thought coming here and seeing my characters become big screen stars would be awesome" he grumbled, "but…things quickly stunk worse than the cat box at Aunt Ruth's."

At first, the kids all expected their parents to scold them; proclaiming that they should be grateful for getting this kind of opportunity. But much to their surprise, they groaned loudly in agreement. "What we saw there was _not_ the same stuff I remember 'Sure-Shot' Clark making" Lynn Sr. murmured in outrage.

"Agreed, I was willing to let excluding Lily from the roster pass" Rita confessed, "but to have my eldest daughters' superhero selves look like either trailer trash or a bimbo was crossing the line!" With that said; the family all unanimously agreed to have a long discussion about the movie with Mr. Clark, in the morning. As the sun rose, the next day; Mr. Buck came to the Loud Siblings' room and knocked on the door.

When it opened, he was met with thirteen tired and unhappy faces. "What's wrong, everyone" he asked with genuine concern, "did you all have trouble sleeping?" Lincoln rubbed his eyes tiredly and told his idol about their disapproval of the choices being made for the movie.

At first, Lincoln expected Mr. Buck to scold him for his views on the film. But the middle-aged comic book maker gave a loud sigh and sat down on a nearby bed. "I am in the same boat as you all, children" he murmured, "what they were doing is _nothing_ like Ace Savvy or anything related to him!"

"But what can we do about it" Lana interjected, "Lincoln signed a contract and that means everything they're doing is final." At first, everyone felt a wave of defeat wash over them. But then, an idea began to form in Lori's mind.

"We haven't lost yet, everybody" she decreed, "I think I know how we can save the movie…But we'll need a copy of the contract. Upon hearing this, Mr. Buck smiled and said he asked to keep his own copy with him; just for such an occasion. "In the morning, after breakfast; we'll go back to the studio and show him we mean business" Mr. Buck declared.

With that decided, everyone retired to bed with renewed purpose. The following morning; the Louds, the McBrides and Bill Buck both marched back to the studio; their eyes burning with rage. Upon seeing them, Mr. Clark greeted them with warm kindness.

"Ready to see more movie magic, folks" he asked but no one was in the mood to talk. " _Sir_ …may we take a moment to speak with you, in private" questioned Lynn Sr., Clark was quite surprised by their harsh demeanor but agreed to their wish. He told the staff and cast that he'll be back in a few and led everyone to his side office.

Upon entering; there was much shouting, screaming and ranting to be heard inside. Overwhelmed by this sudden change in behavior, Mr. Clark calmed everyone down and asked what the problem was? "The 'problem' here is the way you're depicting Ace and the Full House Gang" Clyde fumed angrily.

"Everything we saw, yesterday goes against everything that Ace Savvy stands for" Mr. Buck said firmly. "Not to mention the fact that you made our daughters' characters look like delinquents or floozies, Mr. Big Shot" growled Rita. After that was said, Lincoln slammed Bill Buck's copy of the film contract onto the desk.

"Lisa, would you be kind enough to inform Mr. Clark's breach of the contract" he requested, to which the young genius warmly agreed. "According to the fine print within the fine print; the party involved with the film shall be allowed to leave, should the production go against their view of how it should look or be performed" the child genius explained. With that said, the Louds handed the contract back to Mr. Clark and prepared to leave the studio.

But just as they reached the exit, the mogul appeared in front of them; on his hands and knees in begging position. "Please, don't leave" he pleaded, "we've put in a lot of money on this and…I really want to see this through to the end!" "You should've thought of that before you cut out my baby from your movie" Rita retorted, pushing him aside.

But once again, Mr. Clark lay before them; begging them pathetically to stay. "Why are you so desperate to have this movie be made" questioned Lincoln, "you've got loads of other projects to film, I'll wager." With a deep sigh, Mr. Clark gestured for both families and Mr. Buck to follow him.

Upon returning to his office, the mogul headed towards a file cabinet and pulled open the drawers; revealing large stacks of Ace Savvy comics. Lincoln gasped in awe at the sight of them. "You've got almost every issue ever made" he cried with surprise, "you even got the stuff _I_ made."

With a soft nod, Mr. Clark then revealed how he was an Ace Savvy fan since he was little. "It was those books that inspired me to become who I am" he stated, "what's that…a fraud who crushes people's dreams and creations" growled Clyde. Both his fathers gently pulled him back, doing their best to calm him down.

"No…he's right" Mr. Clark murmured, "I betrayed Ace; so...I deserve his scorn, all of it." Lincoln scratched his head in confusion; asking him why make so many changes, if he wanted to make an Ace Savvy film right. "When people look at Hollywood, they think it's a place where dreams come true and ideas come to life." Clark sighed, "that's only _half_ true, however."

He then went on to say how he originally wanted to make an Ace Savvy movie the way they _all_ wanted it. But the studio heads said nothing about the characters, according to market research graphs, seemed to click with the focus groups. "They said I could only do this movie, unless I gave it what the public 'really wanted.'"

Upon hearing this revelation, everyone's previous anger died down slightly. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust like this, everyone" Mr. Clark murmured dejectedly, "it's the movie biz; unless something comes out that really stands above the rest, everything flops." Lincoln felt a wave of understanding wash over him.

Not long ago; he saw Hunter Spector, the host of ARGGH (his and Clyde's favorite TV series) in a situation near similar to this. "Sigh…There must be something we can do to fix things" murmured Lucy but no one had any ideas. That is, until Leni took a look at the set and the costumes off to the side.

Upon seeing all this, everything soon fell into place. "I have an idea…why don't _we_ make the movie" she suggested; despite her sincerity, everyone pointed out how impossible her idea was. But then, Mr. Clark took it into consideration and smiled brightly.

"Wait…I have another approach; if you all are up for it, that is" he asked. Curious yet hesitant, everyone gave the mogul a nod and he began to give them their orders. Moments later, everyone hurried to the trailers to begin their costume change.

"Hold it, there is _no way_ we're wearing those atrocious fashion faux pas" Lola grimaced. "Don't worry, dears; Harold and I know our way around a sewing machine" chimed in Howie, "we can make up your outfits ASAP." With that, everyone began their work.

Eventually, everyone was in their _proper_ costumes and Lori positioned her phone on the camera stand. "Okay, Mr. Buck; ready to start filming" Lincoln asked excitedly, "indeed, I am…but there's something missing" murmured the OG creator. In moments, everyone realized what they needed; the villain/villains.

Upon saying this, Mr. Clark giddily jumped into the costume bin and began searching through the outfits. When he came back out, he made a sinister pose and began cackling playfully like a villain. "Tremble in fear, Savvy before the trickery of…The Flash Card!" he declared theatrically.

Everyone giggled softly for a brief moment but quickly became serious, a second later. After taking their places, Mr. Buck stood behind the phone and prepared to begin. "On my cue, everyone; ready?" he asked eagerly, to which everyone nodded with equal enthusiasm.

"Ready, roll camera" he murmured while pressing the timer on the phone, "aaaaaaand…ACTION!" With that simple command; the timer went off, the phone began to record and everyone began the first scene for the _true_ Ace Savvy movie. After the first couple of scenes went well, Lincoln gave Principal Huggins a call to come over.

Upon his arrival, a half-hour later; Huggins was surprised to see the lack of film crew and actors present. "We're not doing _that_ version of the movie, Sir" Clyde said with pride, "we're doing the _right_ one and it's almost time for 'Wild Card' Willy to saddle up." With that said, Mr. Clark presented the principal with his outfit.

Huggins was overcome with so much emotion, he feared he would burst. With tears of joy in his eyes; he rushed to the dressing room, got suited up and returned to the set with a cry of "time to deal out some justice." Everyone cheered, upon hearing this and returned to filming with great joy in their hearts.

In moment, they've recorded everything they needed and Lori happily posted the video online. In time, the heads of Majestic Movie Studios were receiving relentless phone calls regarding said video. They even compared feedback from both types of footage, the original crew's version and this new one.

Much to the business folks' surprise; people everywhere, young and old, were showing more support for the new video rather than the studio's current footage. "Who's in charge of the Ace Savvy project" questioned one of the executives, "that would be James Clark, Sir" replied one of the assistants. The studio head nodded silently and asked for Clark and all involved with the video to come meet with them.

When they all arrived, everyone began to fear the worst. Finally; after long moments of silence, one of the female executives spoke. "It seems that your project has not been as well-received like you promised, Clark" she stated firmly.

Before the mogul could speak up, Lola quickly intervened and jabbed her finger accusingly at them. "That's only because _your_ version sucked eggs through a crazy straw" she growled. Alarmed, Rita quickly pulled her daughter back and chuckled nervously.

"If you'll let us finish…we'll get to that, young lady" an elderly member of the board stated. After everyone held their tongues, the executives presented a graph. "The chart on the left shows the attention people gave the film you were working on before" the elder explained.

Everyone whistled as the first chart, at first, appeared to be rising high. Then, the line began to plummet drastically. Next, everyone's attention was brought to the chart on the right.

"After your latest footage went online, people began watching it so frequently; it almost crashed our servers" a female executive said with great surprise. "With all due respect, Madam" Lisa suddenly interjected, "we were quite busy, before you summoned us here. So; could you please, get to the point?"

The board members chuckled at her tenacity and fulfilled her request. "We were wrong" the head of the board confessed, "we thought Ace and his original concept was going out of style with the public…but you all proved us wrong." With that said, the executives decreed that the Ace Savvy project would continue on. Under the condition however, that everything would be done the way their internet video was filmed. Upon hearing this; the Louds, McBrides, Principal Huggins and Mr. Clark all nodded in full agreement. Following the meeting, all the crew returned to the set and Clark told them that their previous project was to be scrapped.

"Bummer, does this mean the movie's donzo?" questioned Blake Bradley, "quite the contrary, it _will_ go on…but will be doing it _our_ way" Mr. Clark decreed. Upon saying this; The Loud Siblings, Clyde and Principal Huggins all leapt out; fully dressed in their outfits. "With all due respect, Mr. Clark" chimed in High Card's previous actress, "how could _he_ be Ace, he's just a kid."

At that moment, Mr. Buck approached the set; causing all the staff to break apart in awe. "He is more than just a child, folks" the man stated, "he is among one of my most dedicated fans and we're gonna make this film for people like him." Despite this claim, everyone agreed that Lincoln and Clyde were much too young for any film stunts.

"I'm sure we can work something out here" Lisa stated, scratching her chin. Weeks turned to months, once filming started up again. In time, the movie was finally fully made and ready for the premiere.

At the request of Lincoln, another copy was made for them to bring back to Royal Woods. Upon arriving back home, news spread of the big movie premiere like wildfire. This brought people all over town to dress up as the film's heroes.

Lori didn't even mind Carol Pingrey dressing up as High Card. Though she never admitted it out loud; inwardly, she felt honored to be idolized so dearly. As the days to the premiere went by, everyone in the Loud Siblings' schools and through town all congratulated them on their endeavors.

Everyone was asking them for autographs, taking selfies with them, showing off their versions of the costumes. Lincoln even received "S.W.A.K." letters from some female classmates, congratulating him. Among the senders was one from Ronnie Anne, one from Stella, one from Girl Jordan, one from Paige and even one from Miss DiMartino.

The last note truly took him by surprise, especially since it included the teacher saying she'd be dressing up as Madame Roulette. After letting all this attention wash over him slightly, Lincoln faced the audience with a smile. "Life of a star can be rewarding…I just hope the movie turns out well" he murmured fearfully.

Then, on a hot May afternoon; the time had finally arrived. The outside of the Royal Wood Cinema was dolled up to look like a true Hollywood grand premiere. Everyone from all over gathered to take part in the action.

Flip stood outside, selling his snacks out to the moviegoers; while the local police was standing opposite sides of the red carpet, providing necessary security. Then, at long last; a trio of limos arrived before the theater. The first two limos' doors opened and the crew behind the movie stepped out, greeting the press.

"Mr. Clark, Catherine Mulligan for the local news" exclaimed a reporter, "was it hard to make this movie and what was it like to work with children?" He chuckled softly before answering both inquiries. "We had a few…bumps, at the start" Clark admitted, "but the Louds proved to be dedicated assets for this film.

As if on cue, the final limo's doors opened and the Loud Family stepped outside. Upon seeing their classmates/students walk down the carpet, everyone went mad with joy. Lincoln and Clyde took a quick stop to greet their group of school pals.

"Golly, fellers; can't believe we'll get to see y'all on the big screen" Liam said in awe. "Hope you guys will like this" Lincoln said hopefully, "if it proves successful; for the sequel, I have some new characters that we could add and might need some dedicated fans to help bring them to life."  
Rusty and his brother, Rock couldn't help but playfully chastise Lincoln for teasing them. "If you're serious, best keep true to your word" Rocky chuckled, fist-bumping Lincoln. At that moment, the young star felt _another_ fist bump him…but not in a pleasant way.

With a startled yet painful yelp, Lincoln clutched his forearm and turned to find Ronnie Anne standing behind him. "Hey, you came" he gasped, "of course I did; you think I'd miss a moment like this, lame-o" the young Hispanic girl chuckled. As if on cue; the rest of her family appeared to congratulate him, including someone Lori was anxious to see.

"BOO-BOO BEAR" she cried, racing into a young teen's arms; "I knew you would come to see this." Young Bobby Santiago chuckled at his sweetheart and kissed her forehead. "I always knew you were my shining star, babe and now; _the world_ will know it" he praised warmly.

The young couple shared a delightfully sappy moment, earning much cries of mock disgust from their younger siblings. "Oh; come along, everyone" Rita called out, "according to my watch, the movie's gonna start soon." Without pause; everyone hurried into the cinema, stopping briefly to pick up some food.

After finding their seats, everyone sat anxiously in waiting for the show to begin. Finally, the lights went dim and the light of the projector shined upon the large movie screen. The film's first scene opened in a dark city, appearing eerily quiet.

That is, until a loud crash erupted from a nearby building. From there, a woman on a motor scooter went zooming down the road; a large sac of money resting in her basket. "With this hall, kitty; we'll buy enough fine clothes and fish food to last us forever" the old woman cackled, "ain't nobody gonna stop us now!"

At that moment, a large van came flying over the hill behind her. For the lady, this was a sign of trouble approaching. She wrung her hands across the handle bars and put the pedal to the metal. "He ain't gonna catch us this time, sweetie" the old woman murmured, while stroking her feline companion.

She revved up her motor even harder, causing the scooter to move faster. But just as it got five feet ahead, the van's front bumper opened up and a round of large poker chips began firing her way. As much as the elderly thief tried to dodge the blast, they proved too fast and one of the chips knocked against her rear wheel.

This caused the scooter to spin into an alleyway. But the thief was able to stop herself, just inches away from crashing into some garbage. As she tried to make a break for it, she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

 _"Sorry, Old Maid"_ a voice quipped, _"looks like it's the end of the line for you."_ With that said, the van doors burst open and its occupants suddenly jumped out; landing before the headlights. The camera soon went into slow-motion, as the light began revealing each of the heroes.

Upon seeing the Full House Gang in the light, everyone clapped their hands madly. On the screen, the Old Maid growled angrily at Ace. "You think you're the only one with toys, Savvy?" she decreed, drawing a card out of her fanny pack.

Upon doing so, the thief underwent a startling transformation. Soon, the image of the Old Maid appeared on the card and someone new stood in her place. "Flash Card…but I thought your weapons were all confiscated" exclaimed High Card, "you, out of everyone should know that I always have something up my sleeves" Flash Card jested while throwing out cards from his shirt sleeves.

As these cards landed on the ground, holographic versions of Ace's greatest foes appeared before them. "Twelve against twenty…I rather like these odds" chuckled Strong Suit, cracking her knuckles. "Then, everyone; it looks like it's time to _deal_ out some justice" Ace declared, drawing a card from his belt.

Then, both sides soon engaged in a fierce battle; one that caused the whole theater to go mad with delight. After savoring the moment…and the taste of his popcorn, Lincoln faced the crowd to give his final thoughts. "Looks like all our hard work paid off" he stated, "not only did we get the chance to be on the big screen. But we proved to Hollywood that the classics almost always beat the new, in media."

Before he could continue, Lincoln's ears heard a grinding riff playing off Night Club's guitar. "Whoops! Can't talk now, things are _really_ gettin' good; hope you'll all enjoy the show" he murmured, turning back towards the screen. The final moments show everyone cheering or calling out to the screen, as the scene plays out.

As the screen pans outside the theater, the viewer sees the sign reading "sold out" plastered over the marquee.

(AN: Hope you all liked the story, not only did the episode Pulp Friction inspired me to make it. But after seeing so many comic book movies IRL either range from hit to miss. I got to thinking; "what would happen, if Lincoln found out _his_ hero was coming to the big screen?"

This fic was slightly meant to voice my opinions on the unnecessary changes made to the movie versions of comic characters. At least, for Lincoln; _Ace's_ theatrical debut faired better than most real world hero movies…lookin' at you, Suicide Squad and Batman V. Superman. Anywho, hope you all liked the fic; be sure to checkout my other Loud House story, Checkmate.

Thank you and have a good day.)


End file.
